A strange and bizarre tale
by Jo-JobyBlack52870
Summary: The story take place in a slight AU where a new villain named: "The Killing Doctor" has taken the lives of many men,women, and children. As new heroes rise up will they, along side the rest of the main cast, be able to stop him? Or will they all fall short and be his next victims. Starts sometime before the main story begins.
1. A mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia.**

 ** _As the summery says this takes place in a slight AU with new characters and villains but don't worry they won't change the story too much, just know that some things may change though. Anyway enjoy. :)_**

* * *

 _"Where...where am i?"_ thought a young teen setting up from what looks like a dimly lit room

The room it self was dreadful, blood stains on the floor,walls, and a most awful smell it was as if living in a morgue mix with the decade bodies laying around the entire building.

 _"...Wait actually. WHO am i?"_ he asked himself now getting up looking around the room

He had noticed there where two chairs,one table with straps on it, and lastly two bodies. "Maybe they know what's going on here." he said to himself

"Hey you two wake up! Could you tell me what's going on here? And or maybe even tell me my name?" no response "Uh...Are you two okay?" he says now walking towards them

Getting closer he noticed something very strange about them. They wasn't just moving, they were missing half of their faces!

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ah, you've actually awakened. that's a first." a voice came from behind making him turn around to see a man and woman in what looked like lab coats

"Sir, it seem like he doesn't remember a thing." the woman spoke in a Italian accent

"Yes you're right. That means we finally succeeded in creating him." the man whispered

"W-who the hell are you? What are you talking about?"

"Now now, no need to get hasty. You don't remember me, but we are allies. My name is Doctor Hiroki Mashirei. This is my partner Dia Victoria." the now named Hiroki said while the unnamed teen just stood there irritated

"Wait you said were allies right?" getting a nod from both of them "Then why can't i remember you? AND WHO THE HELL AM I?" the teen yelled

"Calm down young man, We'll tell you everything, if you'll just follow us into the other room." Dia said making a jester for him to follow

The teen started to follow them, but he then turned around to look at the other two dead people.

"Hold it! What about these two? Who are they? And why are they missing half their faces?"

"... ... ...They were also allies. Unfortunately, you were the only survivor in a attack. I'll explain once we've exited this room." Hiroki responded making the teen frown knowing this wasn't fully the truth but followed them anyway

* * *

The trio entered a big room filled with pictures,books,couches,chairs, even a fire place. It looked like a rich house from the teens standpoint.

"Firstly before we start let me fetch you some clothes." Dia said walking over to a drawer

"Yes that would be a good idea." Hiroki replied

 _"Huh?"_ the teen thought as he looked down to see that yes indeed he was completely naked

Dia gave him some clothes to put on. He thanked her and started to put them on. He now wore a purple v-neck shirt,with two black finger-less gloves,light blue jeans, and purple and black shoes.

"These were what you used to wear before the attack, and when you entered a coma." Hiroki started telling the story seating in a chair

"Coma? What do you mean?" asked the teen

"It pain's me to say this, but my friend you have amnesia." Hiroki exclaimed shocking the teen

"W-what do you mean?"

"My young friend i'm about to tell you everything. Four mouths ago, we were all investigating an at large villain, who's been elusive of police and heroes alike." Hiroki stopped himself seeing the confused face on the teen

"If i may ask. What do you mean by 'villain' and 'heroes'?" he asked quite unsure if he believes what Hiroki is saying is true

"You heard me right young man, you don't remember but in this day and age. Heroes and Villains are very real. Truth be told almost everyone has a quirk these day's." Hiroki stated

Seating in a chair of his own, Mr no-name looked confused once again. "Quirk?"

"Oh, my apologies. I had forgot your issue. The easiest way to explain a quirk is to say it's a superpower of sorts. Back to the story, now me and Dia here,Mira, and Jomei, our poor friends you saw in that room, they were around the same age as you hmm fifteen i think. Anyway, were on the trail for this villain who named himself 'T.K.D' or 'the killing doctor' here in Musutasfu, nearly fifty men,women,children have gone missing most of the bodies where found and most like our friends all have half their faces missing. We guessed it was his calling card, two mouths ago we found you alone in tears so Mira's family adopted you. And you became his sidekick in a way. Mira, and Jomei wanted to become heroes, They have very interesting quirks, what is even more interesting is that they both had more than one! Jomei had two which is rare. But Mira had three! Jomei's first one gave him the ability to climb on anything really, but he never told us his second one though. Mira's quirks are very scary if in the wrong hands. His first one was his least favorite he would say, it was an ability to poison the air around his target, but it took a lot of concentration. His second, was more of a temporary thing, he could make himself slightly stronger for about three minutes. Next is what was his most favorite, Mira could turn pretty much anything he touched into a bomb."

"W-wow-" The teen was cut off when a static went off in his head it gave him a big time headache

"Ow! Damn...it..." When the teen opened his eyes to see he wasn't with Hiroki or Dia anymore but in different room with Mira and Jomei alive

"Man screw what those pro heroes say. I don't care if it's dangerous, that villain is out there right now we could catch him if we go." Jomei said with his fist in the air

"Yeah i agree, but we must be cautious. No one has ever caught Killing Doctor, nor has any come back alive." Mira replied

"But non of them had as much quirks as you Mira, think about it we'd be the youngest heroes ever if we caught him. And it would definitely get us into UA easy." Jomei said trying to talk his friend into going

"Hmm, okay fine lets do this!" Mira exclaimed earning a grin from Jomei

Another static caused the teen to have another headache. This time he was in the room he was in earlier. And saw Jomei screaming and banging on the door he had exited with Mira on the ground coughing.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! LET US OUT OF HERE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

"J-Jo...mei..."

Jomei turned and ran to Mira as he was now coughing out blood. "Mira hang on i'll get us out of here and then we'll get em."

"Jo-Jomei save yourself and your strength. Make sure you-" Mira was cut off when he then coughed up more blood "Make sure you get em for me."

"Mira what are you saying we're both getting out of here...MIRA!?" Mira's head fell back and he died in Jomei's hands

"M-M-MIRA! AHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jomei cried as he held his best friends body in his arms

 _"What the fuck is going on?"_

Another static and he was now back in the room he was in with Hiroki and Dia.

"Are you okay friend? You look pale all of a sudden." Hiroki asked waving his hand in his face

"H...how did they die?"

"Oh yes, four day's ago you and our friends went missing. Your families went out searching for you all, but with no success. Until we found you three in a dark ally way Mira and Jomei's faces were in halves now as you might know. Dia and I brought you all back and put you in that room to try and revive you all but we're unsuccessful. But just then you came around and now here we are." Hiroki said with his eyes kinda glowing

 _"Something weird is going on. He hasn't said my name at all, and if what those visions showed me was true he's lying about me,Mira, and Jomei."_

The teen stood up looking into Hiroki's eyes. "Who are you?"

"Well what do you mean, i'm your friend trying to-"

"Cut the shit talk who are you really?"

"Dia this ones a fail too, zap it!" Hiroki ordered getting a nod

Dia pulled out what looked like a stun gun but ten times upgraded. She tries to zap him but surprisingly he dodged and grabbed the chair and swung it around and hit Dia hard enough to knock her out. He then threw the chair at Hiroki doing only little damage. He then ran through the house, looking for an exit. The teen spotted a window and threw himself through it thankfully landing slightly saftly on some flowers. He got up and ran as fast as he could into the city not looking back.

"Dammit, he got away..." Hiroki growled walking back to Dia

"Wake up Dia he escaped we need to leave now, before the police or worse those damn heroes arrive."

* * *

Running for his life, the still unnamed teen quickly bumped into someone making them both hit the ground.

"Ow gee... Watch where you're going next time" a feminine voice said

"Oh sorry i wasn't looking were i was going." He said helping her up

"It's okay i guess at least you..." she paused the look on her face was of shock,sadness, and happiness "It... it's y-you!"

"Huh? What's me?"

The girl began to look more closely at him with excitement.

"IT IS YOU! YOUR VOICE, YOUR FACE IT'S GOTTA BE!" she screamed getting a few looks from other people passing by

"What? Y-you know me?"

"How could i not? How could i forget the face of my childhood friend." the teen girl began to cry "I thought i'd never s-see y-you again." she pulled him into a hug

"M-Mira Akio!" she exclaimed while crying into his shoulder

"W-what?"

She pulled back for a second and looked at 'Mira' "It's been four days since you've been missing. Where have you been Mira? And where's Jomei? You two are always hanging out."

Once again static came in and he saw a beach, on it was a little girl with pigtails crying. Looking closer he saw a destroyed sandcastle and two other kids laughing at her.

"HaHaHa, your quirk is so stupid! You'll never be a hero with that ability." one kid said

"Yeah you might as well give up on that dream of yours." the other one laughed

This started to piss him off but then he noticed another kid walking towards them.

"Hey Leave her alone, before i make you wish you've never been born!" yelled the kid standing up for the little girl who was still crying

"Oh crap it's Mira! I heard he got a third quirk and it's scary." the first one said

"Yeah we'd better go." the other said as the ran away

The girl stopped crying as she looked at her rescuer. He looked back at her, he had soft brown eyes, spiky black hair, a purple shirt and a white swimming trunks. The girl had hazel eyes, with raven colored hair, and wear a blue onesie.

"Are you okay?" the kid asked bending down to her level

"Um hmm" she replied back wiping away her tears

"What's your name?" he asked again

"Kana...Kana Makoto" the little girl now known Kana replied

"Kana huh? Well, nice to meet you my name's Mira." Mira said holding out a hand

 _"Unbelievable... Am i seeing this guy, Mira's past?"_

More static came and 'Mira' was now back with who he knows now as Kana

"Are you okay Mira? Your pale all of a sudden" Kana asked wiping her tears away

 _"Dammit how can i say this to her? this is going to break her heart..."_ 'Mira' said to himself

"I'm sorry to say this, but i'm...not Mira."

She stared for a second but then began to laugh.

"Don't make jokes like that Mira, i know it's you though you do look slightly different... Your face looks a bit sharper and your eyes look darker than normal." Kana said analyzing 'Mira's' face

"Kana...i'm not Mira i'm not joking."

"I'll prove it here look in my makeup mirror." Kana responded grabbing it from pocket

She opened it, to how him. And his eyes slightly widened. He does indeed look like Mira, but not entirely.

"You even know my name. So you can stop joking Mira fun's over." Kana said putting her mirror away but not without seeing 'Mira' shed a tear

"I'll... ... i'll prove to you, that i am not Mira." he said weakly

"You'll prove to me? Alright i'll play along in this game, lead the way."

 _"I just hope that their not there anymore."_

After about eighteen minutes or so, they made it back to the house. Kana was confused as to why they were here or even where here is. She also noticed how cautious 'Mira' was, it put her on edge a little. They made their way to the entrance, 'Mira' look up and saw where he busted out, wondering if those two were still in there somewhere. If so, then he needs to figure out what his quirk is, in order to protect Kana.

"Mira, why are we here? This is just a ordinary house, well minus the broken window over there." Kana said examining the house

"Kana, i've already told you i'm not Mira, i brought you here to prove it." _"I just hope we don't have to fight when we enter"_

"You're still on about that? Fine than get the door open with one of your quirks." Kana said crossing her arms

'Mira' went to the door which was obviously locked. He tried to kick it open but it failed, then he tried to unlock it with twigs which ended with failure. Kana, was getting impatient, so she walked over towards him.

"Just use your temporary strength enhancement thing, or 'that' favorite one already." Kana said in a annoyed manner

"I don't hav-" 'Mira' was cut off when once again came static

He was now in a bedroom, with pictures of perfectly drawn beautiful hair. His attention was then laid onto a seated figure, who looked to be writing something. He got closer to see who is was, and to his surprise it was Mira. He could hear him mumbling something so he got closer to hear what he was saying.

"...My poison is not very effective, i'll need to train it more if i want it to become useful." Mira mutters to himself as he flips a page and begins writing and muttering again

"My second quirk is very useful in tough situations. I can, to an extent, make myself stronger for a limited time. However, activating it has proven difficult, but i've found a solution, if i set a goal to do something, my strength enhancement will activate. Jomei often gets himself into fights he can't win and i always have to come in and save day like i'm All Might or something. In short, i need to think of a goal, to activate it. Needless to say, that in of it self is a pain in the ass." Mira finishes writing laughing to himself a bit

 _"Mira, his memories...wait is this telling me that i can use them? And this is teaching me how?"_

'Mira's' thoughts we're interrupted when the real Mira turned the page to write once more .

"This quirk, my favorite one to use. Is that i can turn anything into a bomb, but that's not just it. Sure i can make things explode but it's not that simple, i have to choose/think of what kind of explosion i want it to be. Sometimes it's not what i want it to be, and it'll just catch fire more than explode. I've been researching everything about bomb/explosion type quirks and some were disgusting for my taste, some had to do with sweat or something. Thankfully i've managed to figure out the secret of this myself. Well with Jomei's help of course. Emotion is the key, if i feel happy it will just burst into flames, if i'm mad or angry a powerful explosion will occur. What's weird is the explosion is always the shape of the object." Mira stopped writing and leaned back in his chair

"Oh crap it's 11:45 am. Guess i'll finish my notes some other time. Well maybe after i draw just one more picture of beautiful hair. I wonder if Kana will like it? Maybe she'll let me cut it again in the image of one of these drawings?" Mira said grabbing fresh pen and paper

Static. And now 'Mira' was back with Kana, thinking about the memory he asked her to stand back. Remembering Mira's words he set a goal to himself and felt incredible power, with that said he busted the door down with ease.

"See that's all you had to do." Kana said now walking into the house

"Wait Kana, it's dangerous." 'Mira' warned grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him

"What do you mean it's dangerous no ones here." Kana replied pulling her arm away from him

"How do you know?" 'Mira' asked while looking around the house

"Did you forget what my quirk could do? I can use the particles in the air to feel when things, and or people, are around me." Kana answered but then she had a look of concern "Mira, there's something, no two things in that room over there."

She pointed over to the room that 'Mira' knew quite well, the room where he escaped from. He told her to stay behind him, which she obeyed without hesitation. The chair he used to escape with was on the ground, he looked over to see the door from where he came from unlocked. 'Mira' hesitatingly motions Kana to follow him. They go through a small hallway, then reached the door to 'that' room, 'Mira' tried to open it but unsurprisingly, it was locked. Having one more minute with his strength enhancement, he busted this door down as well. 'Mira' was the first to enter, seeing nothing has changed, and yes of course, the bodies were still here. He then turned to Kana with a sad expression.

"Kana...h-here they are..." 'Mira' stuttered knowing this was about to break her heart

Kana looked confused by his words. She walked past him and took a look around, but then what she found laying on the ground, started to bring her to tears.

"W-what? M-M-Mira!?" Kana cries her entire world shattered then she saw another body next to it "No... Nonononono... Jomei?" she couldn't hold off anymore she burst into tears and ran over to her friends

Kana's cries could be heard through out the room, her screams saddening. As she held both of them in her arms, she notices that they had half of their faces missing, Mira's left and Jomei's right. It was as if a painting of face was then smushed on one side while the other remained. She then turned her attention to who she thought was Mira, noticing that he had Jomei's small and slightly pointed nose, Mira's sharp eyebrows and eyes but lighter, but he had slightly different colored lips it's not noticeable at first glance, but when she examines him more closely. He look just like both of them! She quickly got up and sent 'Mira' a glare of anger and hatred.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded

"Huh?" 'Mira' replied back slightly shocked from her outburst

"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! Don't come any closer ether." Kana warned while getting into a fighting stance

"Kana let me explain-"

He started to walk towards her, until suddenly Kana did a chop motion. After that, was a stinging feeling coming from his arm, there laid a cut on it, as if an invisible knife had been used.

"Ow!" 'Mira' yelped holding onto his arm

"Stay back! I don't know what you are, or who you are. IF YOU COME ANY FUCKING CLOSER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kana yelled

 _"Oh great. As if not knowing who i am wasn't enough, know i got to deal with someone who could kill me with the air."_ 'Mira' said to himself

"Look Kana, i'm not your enemy. If i was, i would've killed you by tricking into thinking i was Mira. But i didn't, i'm still tr-" 'Mira' was interrupted by Kana

"How do you know my name?"

"Huh?" 'Mira' asked obviously caught off guard

"I asked, how do YOU know my name?" Kana replied back in demanding tone

"I hope you'll believe me if i tell you. I can see Mira's memories at times." He answered truthfully

"Be that as it may, i need to know if i can trust you. Tell me something only Mira,Jomei, and I would only know." Kana says slightly lowering her guard

 _"Shit... Now would be a good time for those memories of yours to kick in Mira..."_

While thinking to himself, 'Mira' felt that static coming around again. He was now in some neighborhood which he assumed it was their's. After hearing Mira and Jomei talking, indeed it meant he was right.

 _"Hmm i wonder what memory this is?"_

"Oi! Mira,Jomei! wait for me!" Kana said running straight through 'Mira'

 _"Whoa, that felt weird."_

"Oh, Kana!" Jomei welcomed waving

"Yo!" Mira greeted

"Hey you guys usually wait for me, why did y'all already leave?" Kana asked

 _"This seems to be a long time ago, but it's better now that i can see Jomei fully now. So he wore a blue tank top with a 'J' on it,black pants, black finger-less gloves,black and white strap on shoes. Interesting, Mira's wearing a green shirt in this memory, and is pretty much the same all around. Except, he was wearing a purple fedora. Kana's wearing a skirt in this memory, to be honest, she doesn't look right in a skirt but oh well. She wore the same yellow crop top though, and strap on shoes"_

"Too be honest, i kinda got to hungry. So you know, i had to go somewhere to eat." Jomei said with a weak smile

"And you know how this idiot it. Leave him alone for five minutes and he's already gotten himself into a fight." Mira spoke up

"Hey! D-do not!" Jomei protested

After a little friendly bickering, they started laughing, making jokes as they started to walk somewhere.

 _"I feel bad that their dead and all, but memory, could you just get to the point."_

A little while later, they stopped in front of the mall. Jomei said that he'll be back as soon as he gets a new camera.

"So anything new lately?" Kana asked trying to keep it from going silent

"Not really, i figured out a better way to control my bomb thing better though." Mira replied

"Oh really? That's great, and hey, don't worry about me or anything. I'll be okay, just know i'll be cheering when you and Jomei become pro heroes!" Kana said in a cheerful manner

"I know i know. You still have that dream of being a fashion designer?" Mira asked slightly rubbing his neck

"Yes! Though, i may not have a hand in making them my self. I just love designing clothes." Kana replied

"You know...when i retire from hero work. Do you think you might have a hair assistant job available?" Mira asked trying not to sound nervous

"Hmm? Maybe, why? So you can gaze at all the modals hair or something?" Kana responds with a irritated face

"N...no it... It's because... ...I get to be with you." Mira said slightly blushing

"Wait what? Mira you... You're serious?" Kana asked with a hint of happiness

"Y...yeah, so what do ya say?" Mira asked looking into Kana's eyes while she did the same to him

"I say... Yes-" She was interrupted when Mira was bumped from behind making him stumble onto her making them kiss

"Oops, sorry Mira, wasn't watching where i was going." Jomei said trying figure out how to work his new camera

 _"Oh my gah!"_ 'Mira' yelled out though of course no one heard him

The memory ended right there, and he was back with Kana, who looked as though she was trying to figure out rather she should trust him or not.

"Uh, i think maybe a month or two, you all went out and stopped in front of a mall. You and Mira talked about working together after he retired, then Jomei Bumped into Mira making you two kiss."

After hearing this Kana gasped, as tears started to flow out of her again. She fell to her knees, and held onto the hands of her dead friends.

"It was three weeks ago." Kana said whipping the tears away

"Oh." 'Mira' replied back in a calm and understanding voice

He walk over to Kana and held out a hand to help her up, she hesitated at first be she took it. After getting up, he pulled her into a hug trying ease her pain. After a minute or so she had calmed down, and they broke off their hug.

"Thanks, since your not Mira, who are you then?" She asked looking around the room

"That's the problem, i don't know." 'Mira' answered looking around for anything that could help him with his unknown name problem "All i know is that i was brought here for some reason, i guess to be a experiment of sorts."

"Well, it seems like a success." Kana replied back looking a desk which was next to a table with straps on it "Hey, i think i found something!"

"Really!?" He sounded surprised as he quickly went over towards her

"Yeah, it seems to be a documentation." She said while showing it to him

It reads - **"Documentary of subjects 'Mira Akio' and 'Jomei Akio Watanabe'..."**

 _ **(To be continued)**_

* * *

 **I'll just stop right here for now. Hope you guy's enjoyed it. Fell free and give me feedback, or not, or if you have anything you'd like to ask 'PM' me and i'll get back to ya as quick as i can. 'Cue Roundabout.'**


	2. Mystery continues and discoveries

**Welcome back everyone! So now then, i'd like to get this little thing out of the way. One of the reasons why this took so long was my internet went out midway of being almost finished. It hurt, it hurt like a son of a bitch it even bled. Naw not really but it really took a toll on me and eventually i did come back to finish it. Also to everyone else on the Oc Naruto x Dbz crossover. It's getting rewritten in case you didn't know already. All right i've wasted enough of your time on to the story.**

 **Lastly, a Diclamer: I don't own My hero/Boku no hero academia.**

* * *

"A document?" 'Mira' questioned looking over Kana's shoulder

"Yeah it seems like there's more in these drawers." Kana says opening up said drawer

They took out about sixty documents, with red writing over em saying **'** **Failed...'**

"Failed? So these must of been tests of some kind." Kana observes the documents looking at a few pages

'Mira' read a few as well, some of the words and the pictures with them made him feel sick to his stomach. After reading all of the failed subjects, they began reading Jomei, and Mira's file, until 'Mira' asked-

"By the way, what's the connection between Jomei and Mira?" 'Mira' asked looking over to the bodies of said question

"Jomei was adopted by Mira's family. Jomei's parents were killed by The Killing Doctor, this is their file." Kana answered grabbing Jomei's parents document and giving it to 'Mira'

 _"Yuuto Watanabe... Shizuka Watanabe... Hmm, so his father could teleport, and his mom could turn invisible. Interesting."_

"Hmm? Hey uh, what should i call you?" Kana asked looking at what she see is a fusion between her friends

"What do you mean?" 'Mira' replied back looking back at Kana

"Well i can't call you Mira. So i have to call by something, you really don't remember your real name?" As Kana says this she sees a document that really caught her eye with a label that reads: **"Playing God and won"**

"No. Not at all, hmm. How about we call myself Joira!" Exclaimed the now renamed Joira

"Really? You just combined Jomei and Mira's names together." Kana looked unamused as she reads through the document

"Well do you got a better idea?" Joira asked looking around the room

"No i guess not. Joira it is then." Kana says flipping through some of the pages

Joira stared at the dead bodies of Mira and Jomei, wondering what they should do with them. Kana got up still with the document in hand walking over towards him.

"Hey, look at this." She says in a worried like manner

Opening up the file, she shows him a picture of three frozen humanoid figures laying together in a containment unit that looked underground.

"What the hell?" Joira nearly yelled as he examined the picture closely

"Read the next page it gives an explanation of what they are." Kana said with a sick looking face

 _"...And here, they shall stay until i am sure my 'employer' won't betray me. Unlike those other mindless creatures i helped create, these three have the ability to think,strategize, and communicate. My greatest creations, they may not know it but i feel like some sort of father to them, and they sons to me. It pains me to keep them frozen but i can not have them rampaging not yet at least, heh i digress, i still haven't created the one perfect being i am beginning to wander if it is even possible. If my finale test fails i will just have to settle on the next best thing, a f-"_ This is were it ended abruptly leaving Joira frustrated

He read the previous pages with hast, trying get as much information as he could, some of which sickened him as one of these things was made of children and adults alike with both genders. Joira finished with a wtf face finding Kana no longer in the room. He exits the room trying to locate her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"JOIRA! COME HERE QUICK!" Screamed the voice of Kana

"Huh?" Joira processed slowly but pinpointed the voice coming from upstairs

He rushed up the steps feeling like the broke them on the way up, reaching the top he heard a soft beeping coming from a room on the right. making his way towards it he found Kana frozen in fear, looking at the source of it almost made his heart stop. It was a bomb.

With only fifteen seconds left, Joira almost instinctively activated his strength enhancement quirk and punched a giant hole in the wall, gabbed Kana jumped out of the house with only seven seconds to spare. Landing in the same flowers from earlier, Joira made sure Kana was okay.

"Kana?" He says helping her up

She shakes whatever shock that was left in her, then turns to Joira.

"I'm okay. A little shook up but ok-" Was all she could say as the bomb went off

The explosion was big enough, to were everyone in the city could see it. Heroes and policemen alike now rush to the scene.

Thankfully, both Joira and Kana got away before the anything could fall or set them on fire. They ran for a bit seeing some heroes and cop cars go past them, they stopped next to a wall and started to catch their breaths. Kana started to regain her composure first and started a conversation with Joira.

"So... what do we... do now?" She says in between huffs

"I... don't know..." Joira replies "But i'm... all ears..."

"Hmm... i think i got an idea." Kana said sounding less fatigue

* * *

The duo lead by Kana, found themselves approaching an apartment complex.

"Kana, if i may ask, why are we here?" Joira asked looking around his surroundings getting a hint of deja vu

"This is where Mira and Jomei used to live. I was hopping to see their parents and... tell them the news." Kana replied hesitating and the last part

Hearing this caused Joira to stop in his tracks, but he immediately shook his head and followed Kana.

 _"So that's why this place feels so familiar. Wait, i'v never been hear before so why dose it- Nah maybe it's because of my amnesia that i don't remember this place. hopefully i can uncover something about myself once we meet Mira's parents."_

Minutes pass as the two teens make their way to Mira and Jomei's apartment, Kana's thoughts were on the bodies of her friends, she mentally sighs to herself feeling like she was alone. Well that was until her thoughts lead to Joira who she confused as Mira because of his appearance, of course this wasn't the case however, one thought came across her mind. If he was in some way connected to Mira and Jomei how come they never mentioned him to her in any conversation or better yet, ever hanged out with them?

"Um so Joira, you really don't remember anything at all?" Kana began asking

"No nothing. it's as if my memories were taken away, but for some reason i have Mira's memories, i don't understand it myself." Joira replied putting a hand on his head sighing "I just want to know who i am."

Kana looked back at Joira feeling sad for him. Though, how was that they were all brought together. Was it fate? Or could it have just been a coincidence that he had bumped into her? Her thoughts quickly stopped as they've reached an apartment building. Kana looked around and saw Mira's parents car.

"So this is 'it' huh? Mira and Joira's home..." Joira started

"Yes, it _was_ " Kana led ahead to some stairs

They stopped on the third floor and walked for a bit, but for some reason, something was bugging Kana and Joira as if there was something bad has happened. And then finally, they were in front of Mira and Jomei's apartment door. Kana was about to knock on the door but she paused and pulled away.

"Kana?" Joira asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"Something's wrong." She said taking a step back "This...this door... It's open. I-if only little to look closed enough. And...a-and their car is here but it feels as if no one is in there."

There was a long silence between the two. Joira looked back and forth between the door and Kana. Then, he himself, went to the door and pushed it open. It was dead quiet inside, as if all sound ceased from existence.

"Stay behind me." Joira said while he and Kana grabbed each others hands

They slowly walked in, taking their time seeing pictures of Mira on the walls and Jomei's as frames on dressers. At this point, Kana began to let go of Joira's hand and felt confident enough to walk on her own.

"You okay Kana?" Joira asked turning towards her

She didn't respond at first, but she look at him and nodded her head yes. They walked into the living room, and from what Kana can remember it all looked normal so far, though it seems as if there was new furniture. Joira looked around feeling more deja vu then before.

 _"I know i'v been here before, but it also feels like my first time here. Am i missing something?"_ He thought to himself

"Lets look in their bedroom and see if we can find anything." Kana said tugging Joira's arm

"Huh? Oh okay."

As they exited the living room and kitchen, they found a small hallway with only three doors, two lead to the bedrooms and the other led to the bathroom. Kana led Joira to the furthest room which was Mira's parents room.

"Mr and Mrs Akio!?" Kana lightly yelled out which gained no response

She and Joira looked at each other for a second, then Joira nodded his head followed by Kana doing the same. She summoned the courage within herself and opened the door. It slowly opened but it was enough for them to see a bloody bed with two bodies leading Kana to fall to her knees and gasp thus confirming these bodies are Mira's parents.

"No! Not them too!" Kana cried out

Seeing the discomfort of Kana, Joira quickly closed the door and knelt down to her level and hugged her.

"I may not know much about them, but from your reaction, they must have been good people. I'm sorry for your losses Kana." Joira comforted Kana as best he could as she now hugged him back

She looked into Joira's eyes, they gave off this warm,friendly,comforting, and determined feeling. It felt familiar, but different at the same time. They both got up and sighed, the events of the day have worn them out quite a lot, but not as emotionally to Kana who's lost her best friends and their parents. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if the world was going to end.

"It's okay Joira, i'll be okay." Kana replied patting Joira on him shoulder

"Okay then, what should we do now?" Joira asked looking somewhat hopeful

Kana took a second to think, she scanned Joira's clothing up and down getting a weird look from him. She then lightly chuckled to herself, and shook her head. After a few seconds she came up with a plan.

"Firstly, we need to get you some new clothes. Then head back to my house, i'm sure my parents will let you stay. At least for a while." After saying this she walked past Joira and opened the door that led to Mira and Jomie's room

Joira, who had a questionable look stood where he has been, while Kana walked into her dead friends room motioning him with her hand to follow.

"Well, come on! We don't have time to go shopping so we'll just take a few things from them." Kana stated

"Are you sure? I mean i don't want to be disrespectful." Joira replied sincerely

Rolling he eyes she responded by saying - "Ugh, you have my consent now come on we don't have time for this." She then reached out and grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him in.

"Whoa! Hey you didn't need to do that." He said as his attention was now on the room

It looked as it always had to Kana, Joira only seeing it once, didn't memorize it but he did recognize the drawings of hair on the walls, Mira's drawings. He turned his head and saw the disk where Mira was in from seeing the memory. While Kana just stood and started getting flashbacks of when she would play with them in this room when they were little, Joira went over to the disk and found Mira's book still sitting there. He opened it up and confirmed it was the same as the one in the memory, Kana snapped out of her gaze and turned her attention back towards Joira.

"Okay, let's get you some clothes." She said opening the closet and grabbed a bag then went to a random dresser, and pulled out the drawer and started grabbing some clothes

"Huh? Oh yeah" He put the book in the bag and went to a dresser and grabbed some clothes from it

After finishing up on her end, Kana came over to Joira and helped him grabbed some clothes. She opened up the bottom drawers, while he look up the top. Joira paused for a moment the second his eye's landed on something. Kana noticed this and also stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned

Joira looked at her then back to what he was looking at, he reached out and grabbed it. What he had grabbed was a top part of a sailor outfit but it was different than normal. For one, it had purple entrails on the inner shirt, and was dark orange all around it with black stripes around the wrists, and had accessories all over it, finishing it up was the little cape which was black and lightish blue. Kana went wide eyed the second she saw it, she knew what this was and who it was for.

"What is this?" Joira asked examining it with high curiosity.

"It's...it's Jomei's hero costume. I...i made it for him, he said he wanted to look like his favorite manga character but with some different designs." Kana revealed while sitting on the nearest bed

Joira looked at Kana feeling sorry for bringing up past memories, he started to put it back but Kana stopped him saying he can keep it. And that she was okay just taken aback a little.

"Okay now that we have everything packed, could you explain what we are going to do next?" Joira asked grabbing the bag full of Mira's and Jomei's clothes

Kana took one last look around the room before turning towards Joira. "We're going to my home, my mother and father should know what to do. Also when we get there you'll have to respond to Mira from now on."

"Huh? Why?" Joira complained almost dropping the bag

"Because for one, you look like Mira,second you sound similar to Mira, and thirdly, no one as far as we know, knows who you are." Kana stated pointing out the facts

After which, Joira came to understand her reasoning. And they began exiting the room, then closed it paying a little bit of respect. As they walked into the living room, Kana stopped dead in her tracks with a worried look gaining Joira's attention.

"Kana?" He turns to her

Upon hearing Joira's voice she snapped out of her temporal daze and then started looking in all directions. Her worried look turned into confusion

"Strange." She muttered

"What do you mean?" Joira asked

Kana turned to Joira still with a confused look. "I thought i felt a presence in here with us but it vanished." She got closer to Joira pulling on his arm to make him follow.

They exited the apartment with hast, Kana stood close to Joira as she guided them to her house. Something felt off to both of them as they left the complex, like they were being followed...

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

 **Ohh cliff hanger, lol hope you all enjoyed this chapter next chapter we'll be getting some action! Also so sorry for making this a kinda short chapter, next one will be longer i promise.**

 **See you guy's later. Cue Freek'n you.**


End file.
